Wind Reaper
by KingofthePhantomDragon
Summary: Karite no Kuroarashi-Reaper of the Black winds. Naruto will take the ninja world by storm with his blade and his demon. NaruHina


**I had this idea for several weeks and an old high school friend inspired me put this sucker up. I want you to think of **_**Karite no Kuroarashi**_** as the same chain and curved knife weapon used by Raizo in Ninja Assassin.**

**I don't own anything and I hope you enjoy this. **

Naruto couldn't believe what had just transpired in front of him. His teammate, Sasuke Uchiha, had taken the senbon needles in his stead and was lying dead in his arms.

_"I hated your guts for the longest time. But I also respected you and thought of you as a friend."_ Naruto thought as he put his forehead on Sasuke's unmoving chest.

"Was he someone precious to you? You should be proud of him; he died as a true shinobi." Their enemy, Haku stated from within the safety of one of his Ice mirrors.

"You're gonna pay." Naruto snarled. His body began to steam. He felt something form in his hand but didn't pay any attention to it. He lifted his head to reveal that his eyes were no longer their beautiful cerulean and now a ruby red with an animalistic slit for his pupil. His whisker marks were more elongated and his canines had extended into deadly fangs. **"I'm gonna tear you apart, limb from limb."** He declared.

He held up his clawed left hand to reveal that he now held a sheathed stinger-like katana. It had a black covered hilt with an orange diamond pattern. The tsuba was uniquely shaped like an oval with two sickle-like designs on the sides.

He pulled out the sword and slammed the pommel to the sheath.** "Now harvest his soul! Karite no Kuroarashi!" **Naruto screamed. The sword and sheath glowed red and a powerful burst of wind erupted from around Naruto and covered him from everyone's view with the red light.

_"What is this? Chakra cannot be seen yet it is clearly visible. Just what is this boy?"_ Haku wondered as he covered his face with his arms against the wind.

(With Kakashi)

Within a thick mist, two jonin level ninja were dueling. Kakashi's normal and Sharingan eye widened when two familiar chakras slammed into him. _"This chakra, the fox? There's something else, though. I haven't felt this power since sensei."_ His eyes darted to where Naruto and Sasuke were fighting the fake Hunter ninja. _"Naruto! Did the seal shatter?"_

Kakashi's opponent, Zabuza Momochi was doing no better. _"What is this foul chakra? Is it Kakashi? No, it's too powerful even for him."_

Kakashi sighed in relief. _"No, it's loosened and a glimmer of the fox demon's power has bled through the seal. It's still holding but that other power... Maybe I'll have a chance."_ Kakashi slipped a scroll from his pocket on his jonin vest. He slipped it open and smeared a long line of blood from one of his wounds along the paper. "Hey Zabuza? We're both busy people. So what do you say I finish this battle so I can go examine my student?" Kakashi asked as he twirled the scroll around his head and to his side before it snapped shut and he held it in front of his face.

"Hmm, interesting. That vile power is from one of your students? I thought that power was familiar; I fought someone with energy just like it. That blonde boy's a jinchuriki, isn't he?" Zabuza asked from somewhere in the mist.

"We don't exactly like discussing it, especially in front of him."

"Heheh. In any case, let's see if you have a jutsu that can help you out of this situation." Zabuza challenged.

(Back with Naruto)

The red energy around Naruto gathered above him to form a snarling fox head made completely of crimson chakra. It flew back down to Naruto and dispersed. Naruto stood there above Sasuke with his right hand held in front of him. Dangling from a small chain wrapped around his middle finger and trailing around his arm was a black handle with a vicious looking curved knife.

**"Time for you to feel my wrath."** Naruto snarled. He yanked the blade up and held it underhanded. Without warning, he dropped on all fours and sprinted towards Haku's occupied mirror like a frenzied animal.

_"He's fast."_ Haku thought before he threw several of his senbon needles. Naruto slacked his grip on his kyoketsu shoge and let it jerk back up when the chain whipped before swinging it forward and sending a wave of chakra to deflect the needles. _"He did that with just his chakra?"_ Haku thought before he vanished from the mirror. Naruto stopped himself in front of the mirror and furiously began searching for his prey.

Haku took the momentary breather to analyze his changed opponent. He noticed that the mask was slowly spreading over Naruto's face. _"The more of his face it covers, the more ominous his chakra becomes, yet his attacks become more savage and angrier. Normally anger clouds the mind and makes attacks sloppy but his anger seems to make him more instinctive and animalistic."_ Haku assessed. His reflection appeared in all of the mirrors and they all simultaneously threw a handful of needles.

Naruto did nothing as the needles punctured into his body from seemingly every direction. Suddenly, he threw his arms out and the needles shot from his body.

Haku grunted and his images faded from all but one mirror.

Naruto's dark fox-like eyes zeroed in on Haku and he sprinted towards him.

Haku vanished barely a split second before Naruto's fist punched clear through the mirror and shattered it like it was glass. A feat that was supposed to have been impossible. Haku slipped from a large chunk of the broken mirror and attempted to pierce a large handful of senbon through Naruto's heart but the demonized boy seemed to vanish and appear a few feet away right before the needles touched his skin. Haku was unable to stop himself and slammed into the ground.

_"How did he-?"_ Haku thought before Naruto's left hand grasped his wrist.

He yanked his knife back into his hand and the chain wrapped around his fingers to form a makeshift brass knuckle. Naruto roared as his demonic chakra compressed into his right arm. He cocked his arm back and savagely slammed his chain-covered fist onto Haku's face. The force behind it sent the fake hunter ninja through one of his mirrors and smack dab in between Kakashi and Zabuza.

The two jonin were stunned by the boy's mauled appearance and the broken mask that fell from his face. They both looked at where he came from to see the shattering mirrors with Naruto picking up Sasuke's body.

The pink-haired third teammate of Team 7, Sakura Haruno gasped fearfully at the sight of Naruto's new appearance. Her fear turned to sorrow once she realized what he was holding.

_"Sasuke?"_ She mentally gasped. She would've run over to see for herself but then she remembered that she was guarding the old bridge builder, Tazuna.

As if reading her mind, Tazuna took her hand in his. "You're supposed to stay with me, so we'll go together." He offered.

She nodded gratefully at him before they sprinted past the two jonin and stood before Naruto, whose demonic features faded, leaving him tired but normal. "Naruto… is he…"

"Now that I've actually calmed down, I don't think so. Haku did the same thing with Zabuza, remember? So I almost killed Haku for nothing." Naruto growled softly as he placed his teammate down in front of her.

"Thank goodness. But what happened to you?" She asked as she gently reached for his whiskers.

He grabbed her hand before she could touch him. "Let's just say that it's another source of chakra inside of me. It's practically a burning poison to anyone else other than me."

She was spared from questioning any further by the sound of a single man clapping. They fixed their gazes to the opposite end of the bridge and saw a short pudgy man in a business suit with his left arm in a cast and a small cane in is right. Surrounding him were dozens of armed thugs. It was Gatou and he had brought friends.

"I gotta hand it to you leaf ninja. I seriously hoped you and Zabuza would've killed each other and save me the trouble of having to pay someone else to do it." Gatou boasted.

"You mean to say that you never had any intention of paying me?" Zabuza roared.

He would have said more but an orange blur shot by him and stood between him and Gatou.

**"So you're the reason that this village is in such a state."** Naruto snarled as his demonic traits reappeared.

"Whoa. Easy there, sport. Maybe we could work a deal? Give me your name and I'll pay you a good deal to hand over the bridge builder." Gatou shakily offered as he backed up into the mob of gangsters.

Naruto lowered his head and sat there like a statue and after a moment, a deep guttural chuckle came from him.

_**"You want to know who I am."**_ "Naruto" asked. Kakashi swore he saw something white slither around the upper left part of Naruto's head.

_**"I have… NO NAME!"**_Naruto lifted his head to reveal a white skull shaped ANBU-like fox mask with three red whisker-like stripes on the cheek and a long ear-shaped streak through his hair. His white sclera changed to black. He dropped his knife and slashed vertically through the air. Six of the gangsters began screaming and their arms and legs burst off their bodies followed by gushing torrents of blood. Several other thugs were simply split in half and crumpled to the ground.

"Gah, Kill him." Gatou ordered the thugs as he fled through the mob.

_**"Ah, the joy of freedom. I didn't think I would ever be able to experience this feeling again. Temporary it may be."**_ Naruto shouted as he spun on his heel joyously.

"The Nine-tailed Fox?" Kakashi whispered heard him and his eyes widened. That was the demon that the boy contained?

_**"Heheheh. You haven't any need to fear, Scarecrow. The boy's anger is directed at the short fat man and his death is where I will derive my pleasure."**_ The fox demon announced before he vanished from sight and more pain filled screams followed by blood flying through the air.

Tazuna thought fast and covered Sakura's eyes and wrapped his arm around her head to cover her ear and press the other to his chest. _"Good God! What the hell possessed that boy? He's become a demon."_

The fox cackled like a lunatic as he cut through the mob. He used the kyoketsu shoge like he had spent a lifetime training to master it. He blocked any of their retaliating strikes with the chain and swiftly slit their throats with the knife.

The whole slaughter lasted a few minutes and screams and blood filled the air the entire time, along with Naruto's, now, red clothing and hair. The fox sucked in the smell of blood and sighed longingly.

_**"It's been over a dozen years since I smelled blood. Now for yours."**_ He said as he looked at Gatou with bloodlust in his eyes.

"P-p-please I-I-I-I can g-g-g-give you m-money, w-women, anything! Just don't kill me." Gatou screamed.

The Nine-tails chuckled sinisterly and held out his left hand towards the man. His crimson chakra gathered into a glowing sphere. _**"I'm the most powerful demon in the world and I'm sealed in the belly of a semi-retarded boy with the lucky draw of a fox. Money wouldn't be an issue if he just visits a casino. And he's too young to deal with women. I'll be seeing you in Hell."**_ He smirked before the orb of chakra fired in a crimson red beam. Gatou was engulfed by the beam and was utterly vaporized.

The demon dropped his hand and faced the other occupants of the bridge. _**"Tell the boy we'll meet face-to-face soon. Make sure he doesn't die."**_ He ordered before grasping the mask and cleanly tearing it off. The half-mask shattered against the ground and was carried away by the breeze. Naruto's demon features faded and the blood lusting red eyes changed back to confused and scared blue.

"What? How did I-?" Naruto muttered until he looked at his hands to see his new weapon and the fresh blood dripping off of its tip. He shakily looked around to see the mutilated bodies of the thugs. He looked down at his clothes to see that they were no longer the eyesore orange but the bloodstained red that matched his blade, his hands, and the ground.

"S-Sensei? Did I-? I-I d-d-didn't m-mea-!" Naruto didn't make it any further due to his breakfast making a comeback.

Kakashi rushed over to his student and steadied him before he could hurt himself during his panic attack. "Naruto, breathe. Think about ramen, pranking, and your dream of being Hokage. Just look up and-whoa!" Kakashi couldn't say anything further due to Naruto passing out and nearly falling on his face.

Zabuza looked at the mutilated body parts around him and then turned his gaze back to Kakashi. "Listen, Kakashi, my contractor's dead, along with any reason for me to kill you. So our battle's finished." Zabuza stated before grabbing Haku's shirt and vanishing via water shinshin.

Kakashi sighed and looked down at his bloodstained student. His kyoketsu shoge suddenly glowed and reshaped itself into its katana form. _"If that weapon is what I think it is… the old man's going to have a lot to explain when we get back."_ He thought before picking Naruto up and grabbing the sword.

He glanced to the opposite end of the bridge to see the villagers rallied with Inari leading them. "What happened here?" One random villager yelled.

"Gatou has been killed and his thugs are the bloodstains on the ground. Your village is hereby liberated." Kakashi shouted loud enough to be heard.

There was silence for a moment and then one villager began cheering and then the rest of them began to scream and cry in joy.

Kakashi smiled at their happiness until Inari ran over to him. "Mr. Scarecrow, where's big bro?" He asked. He then noticed the red figure in Kakashi's arms. He gasped in fright. "Is he-?"

"He'll be fine. He just needs to deal with his first kill. It's something all shinobi have to go through." He looked at Tazuna to see him with Sasuke's unconscious body on his back.

The shinobi and bridge builder made their way back to Tazuna's house.

(The next day)

Naruto groaned as he awoke from his slumber. The memories of the day before immediately rushed into his mind, causing him to jerk up and scream in fright.

He looked at his hands to see that they were the normal color instead of being caked in blood.

"Naruto? Are you okay?" Sakura asked and opened the door. She was answered by the sight of Naruto staring at his hands and shaking in terror with tears beginning to leak from his eyes.

"Oh, Naruto." She whispered before enveloping him in a comforting hug.

From outside the room, Sasuke watched as Naruto broke down. This is what a shinobi's first kill did. _"Will this happen to me when I kill Itachi?"_ He wondered. Sasuke left his blonde teammate in Sakura's hands and made his way downstairs.

(That evening)

Naruto sat in the meadow where he met Haku for the first time. His sword laid across his lap.

"Seeing that power of yours brought back a lot of memories." Kakashi mused.

Naruto showed no reaction to his sensei's spontaneous appearance. He only hung his head.

"I wasn't talking about the demon's chakra, either." He informed.

Naruto raised his head in confusion at his teacher's statement.

"That sword of yours, my sensei, the fourth Hokage, used a similar power. His swords name was Hiraishin." He explained.

"He had a power like mine?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, but there's more to it than that. This power was supposed to have been reserved for his family bloodline. Meaning that only one who has his blood can have this power."

Naruto narrowed his eyes in thought until he got what his sensei was saying.

"You mean he and I are related?" He shouted incredulously.

Kakashi slapped his palm over Naruto's mouth. "This may be asking a bit much from you but shut up for five minutes and do not say that out loud."

Kakashi sat down across from Naruto and began speaking. "Naruto, I've always marked your resemblance off as mere coincidence but now that you've called out the name of the sword, or Zanpakuto or Soul Slayer as Minato-sensei called it, which is the physical manifestation of your power. I've come to the conclusion that you are the son of my sensei and your real name is Naruto Namikaze."

A few moments of silence passed as Naruto digested this information.

Kakashi wasn't really surprised when Naruto's eyes rolled up into his head and he fell backwards in a dead faint. _"Can't say that I didn't see that coming. The third had better have a good reason for keeping this from me."_ He thought as he pulled out his favorite book and read until he figured his student would wake.

(Naruto's mindscape)

Naruto awoke to a cold feeling along his body. He took note of his surroundings and concluded that he was in a dark, dank, sewer. He was brought out of his musings by the sound of a deep snarl coming from down the hallway.

_"What the hell is that?"_ He thought. He began wading through the water towards the noise until he found a huge gate with a piece of paper labeled 'seal'.

_**"I hadn't intended for us to meet so soon. But now is as good a time as any."**_ A deep menacing voice said from within the cage.

A figure appeared from within the shadows and Naruto made out the shape of an animal.

With nine swishing appendages.

"You're the... Nine-tailed fox." Naruto whispered.

The masked fox seemed to smirk at its container. _**"Perceptive, aren't you?"**_It chuckled.

"So it was you who killed those mercenaries." He surmised.

_**"It was either them or us, Kit. I just did what I had to. True, I enjoyed it more than I probably should've but I digress."**_

"Why did you bring me here?" He asked.

The fox adopted a serious expression. _**"There's something you need to understand, Kit. I don't like my position of prisoner, so I want to make a deal in exchange for a bit of leeway in my confinement."**_

"I'm listening."

_**"As you felt earlier, I can offer you all of my power. All I want is for you to grant me more interaction with the world around you."**_

"But the power nearly took over me. How do I stay in control?" He asked desperately.

The fox smirked again. _**"The bulk of my power will manifest in the form of my mask. If you draw on a mere glimmer of my power , you will only gain the other physical traits; eyes, whiskers, fangs, and claws. The more of my power you summon, the closer you will come to my original form. Be warned, though, my chakra will be too much for your mind to handle if you draw on too much a once and you will become nothing more than a mindless killing machine."**_ The fox explained.

Naruto contemplated this for a moment. "What's your reason for offering me this power?"

_**"I never meant to attack your village. You see, my former container was your mother, boy."**_

Naruto's eyes widened.

_**"When a female jinchuriki is giving birth, the chakra used to safeguard the seal is rerouted to the nearly-born infant, weakening the seal, immensely to help ensure the child's survival. During your birth, your father was there to safeguard the seal's stability while your Third Hokage's wife was there to deliver you. After your umbilical cord was severed, a man appeared and murdered the ANBU guard and the Third's wife."**_ The Nine-tails snarled when he mentioned the man.

_**"He wore an orange mask with a single eye hole and he possessed the Sharingan."**_

"An Uchiha?" Naruto questioned.

_**"Madara Uchiha to be specific. The founder of your village alongside Hashirama Senju. He grabbed you and swore to kill you unless your father moved away from your mother. They fought for a bit but your father managed to grab you and use his zanpakuto to teleport the two of you to a safe place, leaving your mother alone for a matter of seconds. That was all the time he needed to completely extract me from your mother. He had evolved that damned Sharingan to such a level that he was able to completely hypnotize me and he used me to attack your village She somehow survived the extraction and assissted your father with fighting off Madara and sealing most of my power within you. The rest, as they say, is history."**_

Naruto contemplated what he heard for a moment.

"What was my mother's name?" He asked.

_**"Her name was Kushina Uzumaki of the Hidden Whirlpool village."**_

He took a few moments to think about what he had been told.

"So you want to be able to interact more with the outside world right? How do I do that and how do I know you won't try to escape?"

_**"Kit, the seal does me a favor as well as keep me prisoner. When a tailed-beast like myself is allowed to roam free, our intelligence diminishes as time goes by. When we are sealed, our intellect grows by leaps and bounds. As a fox, keen intellect and cunning are very important to me. Some of my cunning has been rubbed off on you, demonstrated by your ingenious pranks. The itching powder put into the ventilation system of your village's Inuzuka clan compound was pure brilliance, Kit. As a fox, that made me cry from laughter."**_ The fox chuckled.

"Yeah, that was one of my better achievements." He snickered, then shivered when he remembered the punishment of cleaning the kennels for a month.

_**"So, as much as freedom is tempting, I value my intellect over instincts, Kit. Do you understand me?"**_

Naruto nodded and repeated his question on how to adjust the seal.

_**"It's not so much of an adjustment, Kit. I just need you to begin training on how to use my power. You must draw my power over your face and my mask will manifest along with my power. You must also train on how to master your sword. Since it is a physical manifestation of your very own power."**_

"Yeah, about that? What's the deal with it? I've never seen anything like it and I know how to use it and things about wind chakra that I've never imagined."

The fox chuckled. _**"That is a power from your father's clan. He was an orphan with no special abilities until he fought to protect your mother when she was kidnapped by Rock ninjas. His desire to protect her manifested his blade. He didn't immediately know his blade's name until later on in the war. Each sword grants its user instant knowledge of its powers. Minato's sword's traits gave him the power to teleport to where he threw his special kunai without the use of chakra. Your power is different, however."**_

Naruto cocked his head to the side in confusion. This act made the fox chuckle.

_**"Your ability lies in the manipulation of wind and wind chakra. With enough practice, you can create your own unique attack."**_

Naruto nodded enthusiastically and cheered loudly as he began leaping from one foot to the other.

_**"Your sensei is beginning to worry, Kit. I will create a mind link that will enable me to speak to you without pulling you into my cage after you gain some experience with using my power."**_

He heard the fox say that before his eyes opened to the sight of Kakashi-sensei looking down on his with Sasuke and Sakura on his sides.

"Hey, moron, you okay?" He was answered by Naruto's scabbard conking him on his head.

"Yeah, I'm good." He said cheerfully.

"You had a look on your face like you were in serious thought. So naturally, we were worried." Sakura said.

"Oh, fuck you." Naruto shouted before making his way to a creek with his sword strapped to his back.

Sakura was weirded out by Naruto's words. She had never heard him speak to her like that.

"Kakashi-sensei? Could I have a word with you, please? Alone?" Naruto asked as he sat down on the bank.

The one-eyed jonin motioned for his other students to go to the house. They reluctantly did so with Sakura looking at Naruto with concern while Sasuke looked mildly annoyed.

Kakashi went over to Naruto and sat down beside him. "What's up?" He asked.

Naruto hesitated before he told his tale of what had happened to him in his mind.

When he was finished, Kakashi's visible eye widened more than what Naruto thought possible.

"Think about it for a second, Naruto. This is the most powerful demon in the world. He could easily use your training with its power to escape." Kakashi warned.

"Actually, he explained to me about why he won't. When a Tailed-beast is roaming free, it gets... stupider, for lack of a better word, over time. And, being a fox, he seriously values his cunning and intellect more than his personal freedom. All he wants is to interact with the world a bit more." Naruto explained.

Kakashi thought about that and murmured "Touche." with a shrug.

"I just need you to watch me and make sure that I don't go crazy or something." Naruto said as he stood. He closed his eyes and raised his left hand over his face. He felt a familiar warmth spread through his body, originating from his stomach and condensing into his palm. He opened his eyes to see his hand flaring with the reddish-black demonic chakra of the fox. He placed his hand on his face and made a tearing motion with his hand.

Kakashi lifted his headband to reveal his Sharingan eye and he saw Naruto standing before him with the full mask of the Nine-tailed fox over his face and his body seemed to be blazing with its power. _"Incredible."_ He thought.

Naruto's sclera had turned pitch black and surrounded his now crimson red irises and paper-thin slitted pupils. His fingernails were claws as were his toenails. He felt like his body was going to overheat due to the powerful chakra coursing through him but at the same time, he never felt more alive.

_**"This is incredible!"**_ He shouted with his voice overlapping with the fox's.

"Naruto, ease up a bit. You might be scaring the villagers." Kakashi said.

_**"Sorry, sensei."**_ He said before making a gentle motion with his hand in front of his face. The mask changed into the redish-black chakra before dissipating altogether, along with his other features.

"Wow, I never thought that I'd be able to control the fox's power." Naruto whispered as he gently rubbed his stomach.

"I never thought that the demon would be tame, let alone civilized." Kakashi said in response.

"Kakashi-sensei. Do you know any wind-style ninjutsu?" Naruto asked. Kakashi raised a brow at the question until he glanced at the sword on Naruto's back.

"Ah, I forgot. Your sword revealed that you're a wind type, didn't it? Well, kiddo, I don't know a lot but I'll teach you what I do know and when we get back, I'll ask a friend to teach you the bigger stuff. For now, let's get back to the house." He chirped. Naruto nodded and they made their way to the house.

(That night)

Naruto laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Tazuna had informed him that their battle with Zabuza had set the construction plans back by another week but since Gato wasn't in the equation, they had no reason to hurry anymore. The bridge builder's family were more than happy to provide their lodgings until its completion.

_"And in the meantime, I can train to my heart's content."_ He thought giddily. He covered himself up and fell asleep with a smile.

(Naruto's mindscape)

"Hey, Fuzzy-wuzzy!" Naruto shouted when he found himself in front of the cage.

_**"Cute, Kit."**_ He grumbled sarcastically. _**"I need to speak with you about some serious matters."**_

Naruto sat down in the water and looked at the fox with his semi-serious expression.

_**"You should know that wind is not the only element that you're capable of using. Wind is able to generate electricity through atmospheric pressure, creating lightning."**_The fox stated as though he was teaching in a science class.

Naruto merely raised abrow and looked at the fox expectantly.

He sighed and tried again. _**"When air is heated to a certain point it creates lightning. Like those hot summer nights when you see lightning flash in the sky but there's no rain or thunder."**_ It stated patiently.

"Oh! So you're saying that I can use lightning style ninjutsu too?"__He asked excitedly.

The fox grinned at him from behind the mask. _**"Yes, Kit. But there is one more element. My influence has made your chakra in tune with the fire attribute as well as wind and lightning."**_ He stated.

Naruto began leaping off the walls, floor, and ceiling like a pinball. The fox amusingly followed his movements for a good five minutes until one of the tails lurched out of the cage and wrapped around his host in midair.

_**"As amusing as it is to watch you impersonate a pinball, there is more that you need to know."**_ The fox set the now calm Naruto down and began his next speech.

_**"This may be awkward, Kit but I need you to bear with me. Are you sure that you love the pink-haired girl?" **_He asked.

Naruto's face turned as red as the fox's fur. "WHAT THE HELL KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT!" He shouted.

_**"A legitimate one. I'm being serious here, Kit. How could you have any feelings for a banshee that clobbers your skull just for being you?"**_ He asked.

"Well, she's pretty and she's actually started being nicer to me." Naruto argued.

_**"Her words may be slightly less hostile but most of her actions prove otherwise. She only sides with the damned thief in any argument. She yells and attacks you when you attempt to show her kindness. And she refuses to train, only hounding for the cursed Uchiha."**_

Naruto genuinely didn't know what to say to that.

_**"Face it, Kit. She's a shallow girl that is undeserving of your attention."**_

"Why are you telling me this?"

_**"Because the adverse traits of my power are derived from rage. Should you call upon my power when you are lost in your anger, you will be driven mad by it until you recompose yourself and there's no guarantee that you won't harm anyone you care for when you're out of control."**_

"What does Sakura have to do with that?"

_**"True love is able to calm anyone, jinchuriki are more influenced by love than by hatred. I've taken a look into your memories, Kit and I think I have found one who genuinely feels affection for you."**_

The water in front of Naruto began glowing and it became a screen. In it, was a girl about Naruto's age with pale skin, midnight-blue hair, and pearl-like eyes.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked.

_**"The girl has admired you from what I can see. She may lack confidence but her potential is nearly as staggering as your own. It is nearing dawn, Kit. We will speak again, soon."**_

(Naruto's room)

Naruto awoke to the sound of Sakura knocking on his door and yelling for him to get up. He had a lot to think about. He got dressed, put his sword on his back and joined the others.

A.N. I hope you enjoyed this.

If there are any questions feel free to put them in a review or message me.


End file.
